


You're not free yet

by The_Darkside_Has_CATS_and_Soda, Very_Definitely (The_Darkside_Has_CATS_and_Soda)



Series: Zuko isn't a Firbender (or a shadowbender for that matter) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbender zuko, Gen, Zuko wants to learn how to airbending but can't break free of his childhood, i would also kill ozai, i would help him if i could, poor guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Darkside_Has_CATS_and_Soda/pseuds/The_Darkside_Has_CATS_and_Soda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Darkside_Has_CATS_and_Soda/pseuds/Very_Definitely
Summary: It almost seems like Zuko could change sides...for a bit, anyway. But in the end, your childhood always wins. Most of the time, anyway.
Series: Zuko isn't a Firbender (or a shadowbender for that matter) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192526
Kudos: 7





	You're not free yet

"... what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Zuko hisses, looking away.

"But... that was air. Not fire."

"Forget it."

"I knew they had to have escaped! Don't you know what this-"

" _This_ is a result of mixed generations, that's all."

"But why do you hate me so much? We're all that's-"

 _ **"There is no we!"**_ Zuko snarls, whipping air in a frenzy at Aang.

"Why not?"

"Why not?! I'm the crown prince! What can I do about my heritage?"

"You could just put this behind you. You don't _have_ to capture me."

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Why?"

"Because not everything is that easy, that's why! It's not any of your business!"

"You don't have to tell me. But you can't defeat me with airbending. I'm a master."

"I can try, at least!" The air whirls out of his grip now, in a smooth, fluid action. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little blurb? I promise I'll try to make the next stories longer.


End file.
